1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, especially to a portable electronic device having a removable external graphic card module.
2. Description of Related Art
As the rise of high definition dynamic imaging technology and 3D games, software for 3D animation or high definition imaging is widely prevalent in the market. For such a purpose, computer systems have to be equipped with higher computation ability to process a huge amount of data, so as to provide faster image processing performance. For computer systems, a graphic card is a major part for image processing. In a portable electronic device, such as a notebook or an all-in-one computer, an independent graphic processing unit (GPU) is widely utilized instead of an integrated GPU. In the field of personal computers and computer graphic (CG) workstations, the high performance graphic card with high computation ability and excellent capability of graphic processing are adopted by more and more graphics processing workers and 3D gaming enthusiasts, thus market demand for such a graphic card is greatly raised. Today, many electronic products manufacturers focus on development and production for own brand graphic card.
For enhance the ability to perform massive numbers of calculations required for graphics processing, the computer system has to be equipped with a higher performance of graphic card or multiple of graphic cards connected in series or in parallel. Conventionally, when the portable electronic device in the art is manufactured, the graphic card has been installed in the portable electronic device, the user cannot select or replace the graphic card according to the usage requirement to improve the display performance of the portable electronic device. Such a condition sometimes causes inconvenience. For example, when the users would like to use the computer to play 3D games, and the games usually cannot be executed smoothly. The games are delayed, the operability is poor, and the user is disappointed.
Therefore, to make the graphic card in an electronic device be easily replaced is a general purpose of the electronic products and graphic card manufacturers.